Eu prometo
by Pati Evans
Summary: Por que, sempre que prometemos algo que não podemos cumprir, a coisa parece sair um pouco do controle?  SHORT XD


**Eu prometo**

Devo estar ficando maluca.

Suspirei, olhando para a escuridão.

Por que não segui a porcaria da promessa?

Eu estava parada no corredor vazio. Vazio e escuro. Em seu final, um grande e suntuoso par de portas se encontrava fechado. E deveria continuar fechadinho, obrigado.

A ala Hospitalar.

Mas o que, em nome de Merlin, eu estava fazendo ali? Deveria ter seguido para a sala comunal. Ou melhor, direto para o meu quarto. Para falar a verdade, não deveria nem ter saído dele essa tarde. Deveria ter ficado dormindo. Choveu a tarde toda hoje... Por que eu não aproveitei e fiquei dormindo no quarto? Prometi a mim mesma, não prometi? Por que não segui a promessa? Por que fui para o jogo de quadribol hein? Se queria tanto esquecê-lo como estava ali agora?

Mas era só um jogo poxa... Como é que eu podia adivinhar que ele iria se machucar?

Se bem que se eu tivesse seguido todo esse negocio da promessa... Em não ir para o jogo, quero dizer, só ficaria sabendo que ele quebrou a perna amanhã de manhã. Isso seria bom não é?

_Claro, assim eu não estaria em um corredor escuro no meio da noite!_

Desviei os olhos da porta e olhei pela janela. Lá fora ventava muito, embora o céu estivesse limpo (como, se há duas horas ele estava totalmente escuro e chuvoso, eu não sei dizer) e cheio de estrelas. Revirei os olhos, passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos, que por sinal são extremamente teimosos e insistem em ficar caindo nos olhos, um pouco impacientemente.

Por que, sempre que prometemos algo que não podemos cumprir, a coisa parece sair um pouco (?!) do controle?

Afinal eu mesma é que decidi em não ir para o jogo não foi? Não era eu que queria convencer a mim mesma de que podia esquecê-lo? Não era eu que queria acreditar que ele não gostava realmente de mim, porque assim seria mais fácil? Afinal, que tipo de pessoa eu sou cara?

**Do tipo que nunca pode fazer uma promessa a si mesma, porque obviamente ela não será cumprida.**

Fato.

Mas agora o jogo já havia passado... A promessa já fora quebrada, eu já matara a vontade de vê-lo jogar...

_Hey! Eu não fui ver o jogo só por causa do Potter!_

**Me engana que eu gosto vai...**

... Podia dar a volta e ir para o meu quarto não podia?

Dei um pequeno passo para trás. Olhei para a porta fechada. Voltei à posição inicial novamente.

É isso que dá ter membros inferiores indecisos.

Ele não deve estar tão mal assim... Apenas quebrou a perna. Madame Pomfrey dá um jeito nisso rapidinho... Eu continuava parada no corredor. Mas ele bem que merecia um carão não? Como fora se desequilibrar da vassoura daquele jeito? Afinal, quem ele pensa que é para fazer uma manobra daquelas? O super-homem? Potter, você não pode voar sabia? Poderia ter quebrado mais que uma perna...

Ok. Pensamentos ruins fora, junto com a minha indecisão... Agora!!!

Ele provavelmente deveria estar dormindo... Eu entro, deixo o embrulho na cama e vou embora. Isso!! Simples não?

Parei em frente à porta, uma das mãos na maçaneta.

Mas... E se ele não estivesse dormindo? Hum? O que eu iria dizer?

Olhei para a porta, revirei os olhos e dei meia volta. É, eu havia mudado de idéia. Iria voltar para o meu quarto, de onde nem deveria ter saído essa tarde. Só que dois passos depois, percebi que estava sendo observada por dois grandes olhos reluzentes, que se destacavam incrivelmente na escuridão do corredor.

- Sério? Justamente agora você inventa de aparecer? Tô parada aqui a um tempão... E quando eu finalmente decido ir embora, você chega? – Sussurrei para a gata, que não pareceu se esmorecer com o comentário. Ao contrario, eu acho que ela sente uma espécie de prazer maléfico ao vigiar os outros. Sério. Apenas piscou seriamente mais uma vez, deu meia volta e desapareceu pelo corredor.

- Provavelmente vai chamar o Filch. – Falei para mim mesma, olhando novamente para as portas da ala hospitalar. – Droga.

Coloquei novamente a mão na maçaneta. Olhei para o céu na janela, cheio de estrelas, dei um suspiro meio inconformado e girei-a.

CLICK.

Por favor, não esteja acordado. Por favor, Por favor...

- Evans?

Porcaria.

**Seus planos nunca dão certo Lily.**

Por que eu ainda insisto?

Rapidamente guardei o pequeno embrulho azul dentro do casaco e me virei em direção à voz.

James arrepiou os cabelos assim que me viu. Acho que isso deve ser uma espécie de reflexo. Um reflexo sexy, eu tenho que admitir. _Mas que ele não precisa saber._ A distancia entre a cama e a porta não era grande e pude perceber que ele estava sentado, com as costas apoiadas na parte de trás da cama, me olhando com um sorriso maroto.

Por que você não está dormindo hein?

- Oi Potter... – Oi Potter? Dá onde veio esse "Oi Potter?" Hein?

- Lily... Você brigou comigo hoje de manhã. – Ele falou, meio sorridente, como se estivéssemos continuando uma conversa. Mas me olhou com certo quê de indagação, como se estivesse surpreso com a minha presença ali. E eu não o culpo. **Eu** estava surpresa com a minha presença ali.

- Eu sei. – Dei alguns passos em direção à cama. – E não pense que vim me desculpa viu? – Não vim mesmo. Mas também não consegui deixar de sorrir para ele e falar isso de uma maneira divertida. Droga!

- Essa idéia nem me passou pela cabeça. – Ele continuou sorrindo, arrepiou a parte de trás do cabelo e ajeitou os óculos. Procurei outra coisa para focalizar que não os olhos dele. As estrelas brilhavam no céu azul-marinho emoldurado pela janela atrás da cama. Filosófico não? – Você viu o jogo. – James não estava perguntando. Meu estomago desapareceu.

- Como você sabe? – Parei de olhar as estrelas e olhei novamente para ele. Grande erro. Eu não deveria ter confirmado que vi o jogo. Eu não deveria ter olhado para ele.

- Eu te vi Lily. – E ele sorriu. Aí Meu Merlin... Por que ele sorri? Por que ele não podia ser um egocêntrico, chato, ridículo, idiota e ranzinza? Por quê? Por que ele não podia ter os dentes amarelos e cheios de cáries? Por que eles tinham que ser tão branquinhos e perfeitamente alinhados?

Cara... Eu tô fazendo perguntas demais.

- Hum? - Por que eu fico monossílaba quando ele sorri? Volta às palavras dissílabas pelo menos Lily... E não olha para os olhos dele... Aí, olha só as estrelas... – Você realmente quer que eu acredite que você me achou naquele campo que era só chuva, cinza e escuro, no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, todos aqueles guarda-chuvas abertos? – Eu levantei a sobrancelha, não resistindo e olhando para ele. Novamente, um grande erro.

- Yep. – Ele respondeu sorrindo. – Mesmo que seja em um campo de quadribol chuvoso, cinza e escuro, no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, de todos aqueles guarda-chuvas abertos, não encontrar você é impossível Evans. – Ok. Não precisava me imitar tá? Tudo bem que foi muito fofo (não que eu acredite no que ele acabou de dizer... Porque definitivamente eu **não **acredito!), mas não precisava piscar para mim daquele jeito maroto e sorridente fazendo com que meu estômago suma de novo. Realmente podia viver o resto da minha vida sem isso...

Eu apenas revirei os olhos acreditando fielmente que ele não perceberia minhas bochechas esquentarem.

- Na verdade Lily... Ouso dizer que você foi a culpada por isso. – Ele apontou a perna com a cabeça. Como é que é? Agora eu sou culpada por ele ter quebrado a perna? Além de descumpridora de promessas eu também quebro pernas assim, à toa é? Não mesmo, senhor Potter.

- Eu sou a culpada? – Apontei para mim mesma, no que ele confirmou com a cabeça, sorridente. – E será que você poderia me explicar como eu me tornei culpada se foi você que caiu da vassoura. **Sozinho. **Hum?

- Eu te achei Lily. – Ok. Virou um disco quebrado foi? O que é isso, algum tipo de frase decifrada? Porque sabe, eu realmente não sou boa nesse negocio de enigmas, então, se ele está esperando alguma reação do tipo "Realmente eu sei que o Lily no contexto da frase quer dizer vento e etc..." ele com certeza vai esperar sentado.

Sentadinho.

- Hey!! – Eu dei alguns passos pra trás. O que ele pensa que está fazendo? Ele não pode... por que ele não está de pijamas?

- Lily, eu só estou me levantando... – Ele falou calmamente, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. Dã! Eu sei que você está se levantando.

- Você não... Você quebrou a perna. – Eu apontei para a cama. – Potter, deita de novo. – Sabe, eu usei o meu tom mais autoritário, do tipo que faz com que até o Black pare de fazer o que quer que esteja fazendo e olhe para mim com uma daquelas caras de cachorrinho abandonado. E olha que não é para qualquer uma que ele faz _aquela_ cara. Na verdade acho que só para Marlene. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

O fato é que o Potter não estava nem aí para o meu tom autoritário. Ele apenas sorriu e se espreguiçou, parado, em pé, ao meu lado. Mas eu não me dou por vencida assim tão fácil...

- Potter... Volta para a cama.

- Não. – Ele cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça, com _aquele _sorriso. E o meu estomago desapareceu de novo. Ótimo.

- Sim. – Coloquei as mãos na cintura.

- Não.

- Volta.

- Lily, você é extremamente teimosa sabia? – Ele se aproximou um pouquinho. Eu, como reflexo, dei alguns passos para trás. Ficar perto demais do Potter pode ser muito perigoso.

- Eu não sou... – Ele arrepiou os cabelos. Do que eu estava falando mesmo? Meu Merlin... Olha só a que ponto eu cheguei. Concentre-se Lily! Concentre-se! – O fato é que mesmo que você esteja completamente sarado da perna, não pode sair pelo castelo no meio da noite!

- Então o que você está fazendo aqui ruivinha? – Ele me olhou, triunfante. Droga. Droga, droga, droga!!

Mordi o lábio inferior. Sabe... O fato é: eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui! Não sei por que tive essa idéia totalmente ridícula de entregar esse presente para ele! Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando decidi fazer isso?! Eu realmente tenho sérios problemas de autocontrole. Desde pequenininha. Eu prometia que não iria sair na chuva não prometia? E assim que minha mãe virava as costas, lá estava eu correndo para o jardim. Tudo bem que era ótimo e eu posso dizer que aproveitei bastante os meus banhos de chuva... Mas esse não é o ponto principal. O ponto principal é:

Eu sou um mal que **não** foi cortado pela raiz!

Ok.

Mas não desisto fácil. Eu estava pronta para falar com ele, dar uma daquelas respostas no estilo Lílian Evans. Juro. Estava tudo na ponta da língua. E eu estava começando a ficar vermelha demais, porque ele me olhava _daquele_ jeito, então tinha que dar um jeito naquilo...

Mas a luz do cômodo ao lado subitamente se acendeu. Madame Pomfrey havia acordado. Potter olhou para mim ainda sorrindo.

- Vem Lily... – Ele apontou as duas portas de carvalho com a cabeça.

- Você vai mesmo fazer isso? – Eu levantei a sobrancelha e pus as mãos na cintura.

James apenas arrepiou os cabelos e me olhou, com alguma pressa nos olhos castanho-esverdeados. No cômodo ao lado passos eram ouvidos.

- Nada do que eu diga vai te fazer mudar de idéia Potter? – Sussurrei. Bom, eu tinha que tentar né?

Ele sorriu. Rapidamente abaixou-se e pegou uma fina capa embaixo da cama. Arrepiou a parte de trás dos cabelos e se virou para mim. Estomago, para onde você foi?

- Não hoje Lily. – Em um movimento rápido colocou a capa em cima de nós dois.

– Você trouxe a capa da invisibilidade pra cá? – Sussurrei. James riu.

- Não exatamente. Na verdade foi o Almofadinhas quem trouxe, Evans. – Enquanto falava, fez sinal para sairmos da ala hospitalar.

Isso não está indo como eu planejei... Com toda a certeza. Não mesmo. Eu ia entrar, deixar o embrulhinho na cabeceira da cama dele e iria embora. Ele não iria nem saber que eu estivera ali. Eu não precisaria falar com ele, não precisaria sentir o perfume dele tão pertinho de mim, não precisaria ver o sorriso dele... E com toda a certeza não estaria deixando ele me guiar pelo castelo!

Por que eu tinha que ter medo daquela gata? Eu devia ter voltado para o meu quarto...

Bom, mas no final das contas até que não foi um desastre total não é? E afinal nós estamos voltando para a sala comunal... Não estamos?

- Potter você acabou de passar pela escadaria... – Eu sussurrei, apontando de uma forma meio surpresa, pra não dizer abestalhada, para a dita cuja. Tá vendo? É isso que dá ficar perguntado e discutindo demais com sua consciência. Você se desconcentrou. **De novo**. – Eu sei que sua perna está ótima, mas eu realmente não quero dar uma volta a esmo pelo castelo. – Dei um sorriso irônico apesar de estar começando a sentir minhas bochechas esquentarem novamente.

Ele me olhou, enquanto dobrávamos mais um corredor.

- Eu não vou ficar andando a esmo pelo castelo Lily. – E parou. Simplesmente parou, com as mãos nos bolsos e me olhando com aqueles olhos esverdeados... – Pelo menos não dentro. – E sorriu novamente. Eu levantei a sobrancelha... Ele não está pensando em...

- Potter, o que foi que deu em você hoje? – Eu sussurrei enquanto ele abria as portas de carvalho sem fazer barulho.

- Você está com sono Lily? – Ele me perguntou, _simplesmente._ E por que eu _simplesmente _não disse que estava morrendo de sono? Por que eu fui olhar diretamente nos olhos dele, perdendo totalmente a minha capacidade de omitir fatos e _sensações _hein?

Como disse, isso não saiu como planejado.

- Não. – Na verdade eu estava doida para sair debaixo daquela capa. Ficar tão perto dele assim não era nada fácil...

- Nem eu. – E quando eu vi, estava deixando ele me guiar de novo, só que agora pelos jardins do castelo! E segurando na minha mão... A mão do Potter é tão... tão... tão quentinha... Ah, você me entende não é?

- Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso... Potter você tem um sério problema quanto a todo esse negocio de quebrar regras sabia? Devia ir para um psicólogo... – Eu falei meio divertida. Ok. Eu estava gostando daquilo.

- Psilo... O quê Lily? – Ele sorriu.

- Pisicolo... – Eu comecei. Ele continuava sorrindo. – Ah, deixa pra lá. – Abanei a mão que não estava entrelaçada com a dele, um pouco impacientemente.

James apenas passou o polegar pela palma da minha mão. E meu estomago, que estava em processo de reestruturação, desapareceu de novo. Vem cá, por que ele não se retira de vez hein? Tem que ficar indo e vindo?

Enfim, nós nos afastamos um pouco do castelo, indo em direção ao campo de quadribol. Ao campo de quadribol... O embrulhinho!! Rapidamente apalpei a parte de dentro do meu casaco, sentindo ele ali. Respirei aliviada.

E acho que respirei aliviada alto demais.

- Que foi Evans? – Potter perguntou, enquanto tirava a capa de cima de nós dois. Ele soltou a minha mão. Graças a Merlin... ok... Mas agora ele está olhando para mim... Lily, responde!

Eu não respondi. Eu bocejei.

- Sono. – E sorri meio ironicamente. Ele arrepiou a parte de trás dos cabelos e balançou a cabeça, sorrindo marotamente.

- Você é maluca Lily. – O que ele quis dizer com isso? Eu não sou maluca! Ele é que é mal agradecido! Eu vou lá, o visito, ainda penso em deixar o embrulhinho e ele me chama de maluca? Pois bem. Não vou entregar mais o embrulhinho.

- E você pensa que é o quê Potter? – Revirei os olhos, meio divertidamente.

James sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Completamente normal. – E olhou sorridente para mim. Eu revirei os olhos e olhei para as estrelas. O campo de quadribol estava bem pertinho agora.

- Se você é completamente normal, o Black é feio. – Eu sorri. James me olhou de uma maneira meio estranha. Será que isso é ciúme? Potter está com ciúmes?

- Você estragou a brincadeira Evans. – Ele falou, meio contrariado. E sabe o que eu fiz? Eu ri! Não, eu gargalhei! Nós do lado de fora do castelo, sozinhos, no meio da noite... E eu rindo muito. Ele realmente não deve achar que bato bem da cabeça. – Lily, o que foi que deu em você? – Notei que ele não conseguia deixar de sorrir também. Respirei fundo, trazendo ar de volta aos meus pulmões. Minhas risadas cessaram e só fiquei sorrindo.

- Eu sou maluca, esqueceu? – Pisquei para ele. E parei de andar.

- Que foi? – James olhou para mim. Olhei para o campo de quadribol, com a sobrancelha levantada. Ele arrepiou a nuca e sorriu. – Vem logo Evans. – E me puxou levemente pela mão. E eu fui... Aí meu Merlin...

Nós subimos em uma parte mais alta da arquibancada e nos sentamos.

Um silêncio se instalou sobre nós. James arrepiou os cabelos mais uma vez e ajeitou os óculos com a ponta do dedo quando estes deslizaram até a ponta do seu nariz. Eu sorri.

- Lily? – Ele me olhou nos olhos. - Por que você veio? – Perguntou, de uma maneira simples. Sabe, acabei de descobrir que infelizmente eu adoro o jeito de falar do Potter.

Desviei meus olhos dos dele. Falar isso normalmente não é nada fácil... Imagina olhando para aqueles olhos esverdeados?

Ok. Olhos desviados. Estrelas na minha frente. _Agora fala Lily... _

- E se... – Minha voz falhou. Fala de uma vez. – E se eu te dissesse que fiquei preocupada? – Eu provavelmente estava da cor do meu cabelo nesse momento.

James sorriu de um jeito maroto. Mas... Não tenho como explicar... Esse sorriso era... _Diferente. _Ele fez menção de falar algo, mas eu continuei.

- E se que quisesse te dar... – Busquei pelo embrulhinho guardado na parte de dentro do meu casaco. – Isto?

James olhou do embrulhinho para mim e sorriu. Aproximou-se e o pegou da palma da minha mão.

- Lily, você não... – Ele o abriu. – Não precisava. – Não consegui deixar de sorrir. Ele agora olhava para uma caixinha de madeira bem trabalhada.

- Eu sei que não. – E pisquei para ele. – Feliz aniversario Potter. - James arrepiou os cabelos e a abriu. Dentro se encontrava uma bolinha dourada e levemente trabalhada. Assim que ele a tirou de dentro duas asinhas apareceram. A bolinha agora se agitava em sua mão fechada. E antes que ele falasse alguma coisa eu continuei. – Dentro da caixinha tem um pergaminho desenhado. – Ele apanhou o pergaminho e o abriu. Senti minhas bochechas esquentaram. _Eu_ havia desenhado. Bom, aquilo era um protótipo de desenho, mas foi o melhor que consegui fazer. – O que você escrever com a varinha no pomo desenhado vai ficar cravado no original, isto é, se você quiser escrever alguma coisa nele porque...

- Lily...– James me interrompeu, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Ele levantou meu queixo (eu olhava para os meus tênis enquanto falava) devagar, e encontrei aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados novamente. – Obrigado. – E sorriu para mim.

- De nada. – Eu senti meu estomago desaparecer e em seu lugar agora um monte de borboletas resolveram fazer a festa.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais. Ainda bem que estávamos sentados porque eu tenho certeza que minhas pernas estavam moles que nem gelatina nessa hora. Meu coração acelerou na hora em que senti o perfume dele. Ele deslocou a mão do meu queixo para o meu pescoço e me beijou. _Simplesmente_ isso. E _simplesmente_ foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. James tem gosto de... _Menta_. Menta com um algo à mais. Aí Meu Merlin... Olha só pra mim... Discutindo o sabor que o Potter tem!

- Evans...?– James olhou diretamente para mim quando nos separamos. Sabe, quando eu estava olhando para as estrelas, formular as palavras era bem mais fácil.

- Hum? – Viu? Virei monossílaba novamente.

Ele olhou para o céu. Vi que suas bochechas estavam mais coradas do que o normal.

- E se... – E olhou para mim. - E se eu te dissesse que te amo?

Sorri marotamente para ele. E dessa vez nada desapareceu. Nem meu estômago, nem minha voz, nem minha coragem. Dessa vez eu olhei diretamente para aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados.

- Eu diria que você é maluco por amar uma maluca. – E pisquei para ele.

James arrepiou a nuca mais uma vez e colocou o pomo-de-ouro em minhas mãos. Nele estavam cravadas agora duas iniciais: _J.L._

Ele olhou para mim.

- Eu sei ruivinha. – E me beijou novamente.

Yep. Definitivamente... Menta.

Ainda bem que sou uma maluca descumpridora de promessas.

**-----------------------------**

**N/A: **Passando muito rápido aqui no fanfiction pra deixar essa short que escrevi à um tempinho, porque Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows chegou e vou começar a ler daqui a pouco!!! Yeah!!

Então, o que acharam? Por favor pessoal, cliquem no botãozinho lilás ai embaixo e me digam o que vocês acharam... garanto que ele não morde! Eu sou extremamente carente por Reviews... (faz a carinha do gato de botas).

Ah! Queria mandar um beijo pra **Bia Black (**momento xuxa) huauhahuahua... Beijoss Jones!!! Bom, vou indo agora... Ler Harry Potter caraaaa!!!

Beijoss pra quem teve a paciência de ler a fic!!!

Paty Evans.


End file.
